


birthday

by WhatispersonalspaceJYP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Other, Party, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP
Summary: It’s your birthday and the boys throw a party
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	birthday

The guys were giggling as they waited in the dorm for you. The guys had hung all kinds of decorations since it was your birthday. 

“Lix, are you sure Y/N comes?” Hyunjin said, looking at the clock. 

“They are 5 minutes too late... Can we eat the cake now?” Jisung said eyeing the cake. Minho hit him on the head and shook his head. 

“Y/N is probably stuck in traffic. If it’s an hour then it would be a different question.” Minho scolded the younger. Jisung just sticks out his tongue and then Chan shushed them all. 

Felix's eyes widen. 

“They are here in 2 minutes. Put out the lights and hide!”

The guys now started to run around the place and were all hiding. Exact two minutes later there was a key in the lock and the door opened. 

There was a sighed. Chan stood near the lights and put them on.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

You got slightly scared because of the screaming but smiled nevertheless. The guys started to sing Happy Birthday.

Felix leads you to the living room and sat you down, as Minho and Jisung came in with a cake. Felix keeps an arm around you with a smile and kisses your cheek.

Once you blew the candles everybody got a piece of the cake. Felix smeared some frosting on your cheek and you glared at them afterward. 

“Lix!” You screamed, trying to get revenge on your boyfriend. All the guys had started to laugh as Felix runs for his life, eventually stopping because he felt tired.

All of your guys had an amazing time, the boys all had their own presents to give and were keeping the party alive with karaoke or dance battles. 

At the end of the night, you all were cuddled up as tiredness came over. 

“Guys, you are the best. I never had so much fun on my birthday in years. Thank you.” You said, making some gag and others smile.

“Y/N, don’t worry okay? You are part of the family! You have 7 brothers and boyfriend here.” Chan said smiling. Felix cuddles into you more and gave you a kiss.

“I love you, baby, seeing your smile makes me smile.”


End file.
